The Sea
by CoffeeWithMyNameOnIt
Summary: A perfect fic to flame.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Slayers belongs to someone else than me, Kadokawa Shoten, I believe. This story was also written over a day and is perfectly insane.  
  
Please enjoy.  
  
The Sea  
  
by Nadia Dimitria  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Theatre  
  
The night fell even here.  
  
It was all amazing, Zel mused. This window, for example...  
  
He touched the rich, thick, and by the look of it, old glass.  
  
Looking through it, the sea outside looked even wavier.  
  
This island felt so far away, like nothing more was real anymore.  
  
Zelgadiss could enjoy that feeling.  
  
But he was still here.  
  
"Is it to your liking? It's orihalcon-fused."  
  
"..."  
  
"The glass, that is.", he smiled, chuckling lightly.  
  
Maybe his hair swung like usual, the fruitcake! Zelgadiss thought as his chin touched his knees and his hands clenched even harder together.  
  
The windowsill he occupied felt too big, everything here felt wrong, somehow.  
  
Like some kind of fairytale.  
  
They didn't talk about the thing they thought about.  
  
The sound of waves swallowed his breathing.  
  
Why was he here?   
  
He just wanted to go... Not home, because he had no home.  
  
Just away. Away from Amelia, away from Gourry, wherever he might be.  
  
Probably in Sylphiel 


	2. Closest thing to Crazy

Chapter 2  
  
The Closest Thing to Crazy  
  
Waking up, he was alone in the bed.  
  
As usual.  
  
What was not usual, however, was this situation.  
  
Unfortunately, he remembered everything the moment he opened his eyes.  
  
Maybe it was because his eyes fell on Xelloss, who was sitting on the window sill, his gaze turned to the shattered window.   
  
Maybe it was because Xelloss apparently hadn't bothered to put on any clothes.  
  
"You... You...!"  
  
Smile smile. "Good morning, Zelgadiss-san"  
  
"Are you calling me '-san' after -that-?!"   
  
After having been convinced (battered) into clothing himself, the Mazoku pushed the door to the room open, announcing that;  
  
"I have a great idea!"  
  
"Bugger."  
  
Being dragged by his hand through unknown halls in a Mazoku fortress was added to the Zelgadiss mental Universal truths book as number 138 as "not as bad as one would assume."  
  
I've probably gone crazy...  
  
Xelloss stopped in front of a wooden door.  
  
It was the kind of door Zelgadiss had seen in Golden Dragon churches; the kind of door that could quite possibly let a grown dragon through, and maybe even make it look stylish.  
  
"Now, Zelgadiss," Xelloss said, having dropped the suffix, "close your eyes."  
  
The Chimera in question looked at Xelloss like he'd grown wings and a halo.  
  
"... No."  
  
"Come on, now, Zel-chan."  
  
"Why the hell would I be stupid enough- ...Don't call me that!"  
  
Xelloss pouted, then gently bit the chimera's nose;  
  
"I could always remove them for you."  
  
Smiles and critical frowns.  
  
Zelgadiss, with more hesitation than a fish about to go skydiving, closed his eyes.  
  
"Now keep them shut."  
  
He could practically hear the grin the Mazoku displayed.  
  
Once again, his hand was grabbed, and he could hear the creaking of the door.  
  
Even with his eyes closed, the light felt blinding.  
  
More steps. Fresh air around him. Breath and a voice close to him;  
  
"Go ahead and take a look."  
  
And Zelgadiss was blinded by something else than light.  
  
Books. Books, books, books, shelves up to the ceiling filled with books.  
  
Myriads of shelves on the floor, filled with books on every level.  
  
And the room was the biggest room he had ever seen.  
  
It was the size of... double the size of the dining hall of the Saillune castle.   
  
Zelgadiss ran over to the closest shelf, inspecting the books.  
  
What if my cure is here?   
  
"Do you like it?" 


	3. Almost only me

Chapter 3  
  
Almost only me.  
  
"A lot of the books are in Mazoku, though", Xelloss explained.  
  
Zelgadiss didn't care; the books seemed old, rare, some of them he'd never even heard of!  
  
Granted, there were a couple of weird ones, like "101 things to do with poisonous snails" and the sort, but the others seemed valuable...  
  
Then the door slammed shut. Both Xelloss and Zelgadiss turned, the former also raised an eyebrow, sensing another presence in the room.  
  
"Juushinkan Xelloss."  
  
A woman, one that Zelgadiss had never seen before, walked up to the Mazoku.  
  
"Oya oya, is it not Sherra? I seem to remember telling you to use the back door..."   
  
The woman 


	4. The First Star

Chapter 4  
  
I'll miss you if you go away.  
  
"Dynast-sama, An Honour."  
  
Xelloss kneeled before the Mazoku Lord.  
  
From his throne, the ancient Mazoku looked at the younger one.  
  
"Xelloss."   
  
The Greater one chose his words with care.  
  
"3 years have passed."  
  
Xelloss nodded, standing up before the throne, holding his staff in his right hand, his usual stance; smiling.  
  
"The power Shabranigdo obtained after my Sister, Zellas, disappeared from the Astral plane, is to be given to us Mazoku."  
  
"Dynast-sama, may I speak freely?"  
  
Lord Dynast Grausherra nodded once.  
  
"Along with the disappearance of Lina Inverse, two things are gone.  
  
The first is the threat she posed to us Mazoku; the second is something we lost; The last chance to bring the Revolution.  
  
Lina Inverse was our key, now the key is lost."  
  
Dynast's gaze locked with Xelloss'.  
  
"We shall obtain more power! Zellas' power shall be split between us Lords."  
  
"A new age is upon us, Dynast-sama."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
And there was silence.  
  
"You were never obidient to our liking, Xelloss.   
  
I did not bring you here to discuss the ages. I brought you here to inform you that Deep Sea Dolphin will not be granted any power."  
  
"Why is this?"  
  
"She is now too chaotic; Even I can no longer communicate with her."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You surely understand the meaning of this."  
  
A nod. He did. It was worrisome to him.  
  
"You will take Zellas' place as Beast Master. Of course, It shall not be official. Your power will mark you as strong as me, the strongest Lord."  
  
Dynast had always had that ego.  
  
Zelgadiss was tense.  
  
He had found another room. That is, he assumed he'd found another room.  
  
What he had found was an entrance. A narrow path, a path going right into the darkness.  
  
He felt the edges.  
  
It would be possible to walk through for him.  
  
Not that Zelgadiss was claustrophobic or anything, the problem wasn't that.  
  
The problem was that the smell came from there.  
  
What if... What if it was Lina?  
  
Zellas could have kept her here.  
  
-Xelloss- could have kept her here!  
  
There must've been a reason Xelloss suddenly acted so nice... so protective.  
  
What if Lina had been there for years, only to die right before he found her?  
  
Her name was caught in his throat...   
  
Lina...  
  
The room he came to was small and dark.  
  
But it was obvious; no one were there.  
  
"Lighting!".   
  
The spell lit the circle-shaped room up.  
  
And he found the blood.  
  
It was dry though, smeared on the floor.  
  
The smears made up the Emblem of the Beast Master Zellas.  
  
Alright; not that strange. Zelgadiss was relieved and disappointed at the same time.  
  
Lina wasn't here.  
  
In his mind, Lina was neither alive nor dead.  
  
He could still see her smile, hear her yell, jump.   
  
He could still see her so clearly.  
  
I shouldn't think about that!  
  
Trying to get his mind off thoughts of Lina, he walked around the room.  
  
This was some kind of Mazoku construction.   
  
Just like many other of those, most humans had no idea how to use them.  
  
Magic didn't come natural to humans, after all.   
  
Chaos and trouble were the only things that did, after Zelgadiss' opinion.  
  
The walls of this little room were plain stone. Ugly stone.  
  
But then, he saw something. And orb. A small, blue orb.  
  
It was levitating in the middle of the pentagram-like emblem.  
  
No wonder he didn't notice it before; he'd have to stand on his toes to be able to reach it.  
  
But at he walked closer, the orb came down to shoulder-height.  
  
As if it had been waiting.  
  
It was probably the switch.  
  
Then again, Zelgadiss would have no idea what to do.  
  
Another thing that came naturally to humans, even pessimistic Chimera ones like Zelgadiss, was curiosity.  
  
So Zelgadiss looked around, and put his hand on the orb.  
  
And then he died.  
  
Well, actually, he didn't.  
  
It felt like he died. It felt as if his heart stopped and his thoughts became flickers of black, grey and white snow, snow filling his vision, a million of different voices in his ears.  
  
Then the images came.  
  
don't make me touch it please i don't want to see it again PLEASE please don't don't don't don't please !   
  
The boy was crying, screaming, bleeding. In this place. His voice...  
  
Zelgadiss saw, or rather; -felt- no colour, but the voice... It was Xelloss, it had to be, just... Younger?  
  
Creatures pushed him onto the orb, twisted his hands to hold it, ripped off his hair painted the emblem withthebloodfromhiswriststhighsthroat- and then the image was gone.  
  
And then Zelgadis saw a woman. That is; he saw her from the throat down.  
  
Her hair was white and her dress transparent.  
  
this is a device that will read the thoughts attached to you to a human it would be it would be hard to explain to a human put your hand on it let us see let us see the wizard you are mine i am your master heed my words or lose yourself lose yourself and be mine be mine be mine .  
  
The only feeling that came with this image was desperation.  
  
And then that was gone too.  
  
Zelgadiss couldn't move.   
  
my dear boy my little baby little human oh you taste sweet little one .  
  
She was all over him now, Zelgadiss felt it. As if he was the boy.  
  
The woman, no, creature, with her arms around him, one around his throat, one on his stomach, further down, moving.  
  
please please let me go i dont want to die so let me go master let me go master mastermasterplea -  
  
Nails, claws, cutting the stomach, the throat -  
  
Zelgadiss would have screamed. He couldn't see, all he -knew- was that -he- was that boy, and he was the one being hurt let go let go let go let go please -  
  
Zelgadiss fainted.  
  
grampa grampa grampa tell me a story!  
  
Rezo put Zel on his lap and told him a story.  
  
And Zelgadiss realized that this wasn't him.   
  
Thus he realized it was all the other was around.  
  
And the orb lifted away from his fingers.  
  
"Dynast, I thank you for your words."  
  
Xelloss would not tell the secret, though. He saw no reason for that.  
  
No one but him and the humans needed to know.  
  
The time of the Mazoku was over.  
  
It was the years of the Humans now. Dynast would soon be gone.  
  
Smiles to the Ice Lord.  
  
"Xelloss."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I would like you to know that I am not disappointed that you are the other survivor. Had it been Gaav I would not have been this kind."  
  
"Yes, I know. Good bye, Dynast...-sama."  
  
Xelloss bowed, turned, and was gone. 


	5. The First Star

Chapter 5  
  
The First Star I See Might Not Be A Star  
  
He couldn't ask.  
  
He shouldn't either.  
  
This was a Mazoku thing, after all.  
  
If he asked, what would happen?  
  
That boy had been Xelloss.  
  
He was sure of it. That was why he couldn't ask.  
  
He'd covered up the door, put the carpet back.  
  
What he wanted was the books, after all. Only the books.  
  
"See, Zel-chan, I made you dinner!"  
  
"I don't want anything."   
  
Xelloss pushed Zelgadiss' shoulder, pouting.  
  
"Come ooon..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Humans have to eat."  
  
"I'm not a human, I'm an ugly Chimera."  
  
"Eat, see, it looks good, doesn't it?"  
  
"... The salad is moving."  
  
"Mou..."  
  
"I'm not eating it."  
  
"If you don't eat, you'll be eaten!"  
  
Xelloss held up Zelgadiss' hand to his face.  
  
Chomp.  
  
"Ow, mai deef...!"  
  
"You can go now.", Xelloss said, his lips touching Zelgadiss' ear.  
  
A hand snuck around Zelgadiss' waist, another one on his neck.  
  
Caressing.  
  
Zelgadiss liked to believe that the desperation he felt from the other was real.  
  
Besides;  
  
"I... I need to check more of those books. I can't go."  
  
He looked to the ground, rocks, just like him.   
  
Maybe some of those rocks down there had once been like himself...  
  
The rock was kissed by a beautiful Mazoku.  
  
A Mazoku with soft lips and mischievous eyes.  
  
He didn't have anywhere else to be.  
  
The most beautiful place in the world was the balcony of the highest floor, at night. Lying on the balcony, watching the stars, feeling like nothing is as real as everything.  
  
"They're the same as us." It hit him.  
  
"Mm?" An eyebrow perched.  
  
"They are. I'm Lina, you're Zelas."  
  
The Mazoku sat up.  
  
"That's..."  
  
The Chimera rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
"If they're like this..."  
  
"Watching the same stars."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Together."  
  
And then words weren't needed anymore. 


End file.
